Retribution
by PrairieWinds
Summary: Kid and Buck are attacked while on the way home from a run, with serious consequences for both riders. Can the Pony Express riders pull together to survive and move on?
1. Chapter 1

_**Retribution**_

_**PrairieWinds**_

_**A/N:**_ _This is my first ever Young Riders story, as well as being my first multi-chapter fic. Reviews are welcome! Since I will be writing this in my notebook and then online, updates might be a bit slow, but I am determined to finish this. _

_**Dedication:**__ To BrilliantDarkness for her encouragement and quick PMs. Thank you so much!_

_**Chapter One**_

The sun was setting in the west when the two exhausted riders pulled their equally worn out mounts to a halt in a quiet clearing.

The first rider looked around at the darkening landscape, pulling off his hat to run a hand through his brown curls. "We'll camp here tonight; head back to Sweetwater in the morning. I can't wait to taste Rachel's cookin' again."

The second rider nodded quietly, his soft "Yeah" of agreement hardly reaching his companion's ears.

Kid glanced sideways at Buck, half-suspecting that the other rider's abnormal reticence had more to do with the encounter earlier on at Blue Creek than with mere tiredness.

The two boys had been more than a little pleased when Teaspoon had chosen them to take a packet containing valuable Army documents to the regiment stationed at Blue Creek. "If anyone can do it, I know you boys can," the grizzled stationmaster had said, a proud gleam in his eye.

The trip had been remarkably smooth, with little to no trouble. After delivering the packet and receiving thanks from the regiment's commander, the boys had headed over to the saloon to get something to eat before the journey home. And that's when things had gone wrong.

"Shooee! Wouldja look at that? Seems like we got us an Injun tryin to be white, boys!" The callous comment had come from a bearded cowhand lounging at the poker table in a corner of the saloon with his cronies, who laughed uproariously at the jibe.

Ignoring them, the boys had ordered some food and drink and sat down at an empty table.

Incensed by their lack of reaction to his insult, the cowhand put down his beer and strode over. Leaning down, he hissed in Buck's ear, "What's the matter, boy? Didn't yer mama teach you any manners?"

Buck's jaw clenched. Before he could stop himself, he shot back, "Did yours?"

The cowhand's eyes flashed viciously and he grabbed Buck by the jacket, dragging him to his feet. "You good-for-nothing savage," he snarled, spittle spraying from his mouth. "I should teach you a lesson right here."

"Leave him alone, mister." Kid's quiet drawl cut into the tirade, his pistol steady in his hand.

"I don't want no trouble in here," the bartender yelled from behind the counter. "You boys best take your business outside 'fore I call the sheriff!"

"No need for that, mister; we were just leavin'," Kid returned, holstering his pistol. "C'mon, Buck, let's go."

Buck didn't move, even though the cowhand had let go of his jacket. His dark eyes flashed as he glared at the taller man.

"Buck, he ain't worth it. Let's just go," Kid pressed.

At the pleading note in his friend's voice, Buck pulled his gaze away from the cowhand and followed Kid out the swinging saloon doors. He could feel the man's furious scowl burning through his coat all the way.

_PX_

After building a fire and settling their horses, the boys ate some of the jerky Rachel had packed for their trip. It was dry and tough, but filled their stomachs, if only temporarily.

Kid glanced across the fire at Buck. Even though the half-Kiowa's face was an unreadable mask, you only had to look into his eyes to see the pain and confusion lurking there.

"About earlier..." Kid began tentatively, aware that he was treading on sensitive ground.

"How long's this gonna keep happening, Kid?" Buck's quiet voice cut through Kid's question, full of frustration and anguish. "When are folks gonna stop judging me by the colour of my skin?"

Kid stared at the ground, unsure what to say. Coming from the South, where all dark-skinned people were viewed as slaves, he could only imagine what Buck must be feeling. He bit his lip and didn't reply.

After several minutes of silence, Buck reached for his blanket. "We'd better turn in. It's a long ride to Sweetwater in the mornin'."

Kid nodded. After putting out the fire, he lay down, wishing desperately that he could say something to comfort his friend, but no words came to mind. After a while, sleep took over, and the only noises emanating from the riders was gentle, even breathing.

_PX_

"Wake up, Injun." A sharp kick to Buck's side jarred him into wakefulness. He instinctively reached for his gun, but found it gone, along with the knife that he kept in his boot.

There was a mocking laugh and a familiar bearded face leered down at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Injun. You see, me and my friends figure you got a bit of...payback comin' to ya."

A movement behind the man caused Buck's gaze to shift slightly to the left. Kid was on his feet, gun in hand, sneaking up behind the cowhand, but before he got close, a second man appeared from the bushes, bringing the butt of his gun down on Kid's head, causing the other boy to crumple to the ground in a dazed heap.

"Kid!" Buck ran to his friend, just as the cowhand issued a sharp whistle. A third man, scrawny and narrow-faced, stepped into the clearing, a bullwhip strapped to his belt. At the sight of the whip, Buck drew in his breath sharply.

"You done what I asked you?" the bearded cowhand demanded.

The third man nodded. "Yep. By the time mornin' comes, those horses'll be halfway to the ocean." He touched the bullwhip at his side, all but slathering with eagernes. "You want me to do what we planned?"

"There's gonna be a slight change," the cowhand replied. He gave a slight jerk of his head and the second man moved forward, grabbing the still-stunned Kid by the arms and hauling him to his feet. Buck lunged forward, only to be stopped by the cowhand's gun jabbing into his chest.

"You move, Injun, and your friend dies. Understand?" The cowhand smiled as he saw the conflict in Buck's eyes, and then the slow nod. He turned to where the man with the bullwhip stood waiting behind Kid, who was tied to a nearby tree. "Go ahead, Jensen. Teach these boys a lesson."

Buck clenched his fists as the scrawny man cracked the bullwhip, chuckling at the sound it made. He had never wanted to kill anyone so badly in his life, but if he moved an inch, Kid would be shot dead right in front of him. He snapped his eyes shut as the whip was brought down on Kid's back, causing the boy to scream as the nightmare began.

_A/N: Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__First off, let me just say that the response I got for the first chapter blew me away. Six reviews! I may sound pretty desperate, but I've never gotten so many all at once, and I'm truly grateful and happy that you took the time to read what I wrote. This second chapter's for everyone who reviewed:_

_BrilliantDarkness_

_Lana Coombe_

_valsore_

_brankel1_

_AA – MamaBirdCat_

_SkeeterJoe_

_Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter Two**_

Darkness had fallen. A penny moon climbed higher in the sky, staring down emotionlessly at the two still figures beside the dying campfire.

Buck stirred, letting out a slight groan as he came back to consciousness. His head throbbed as he forced his eyes open, blinking slightly, trying to get his wavering, blurry vision to focus.

Kid was slumped against the tree where he had been tied, head hanging limply, the rawhide ties around his wrists the only thing holding him up. Bloody welts shewed clearly through the slashed fabric of his shirt, each one deep and ugly. From this distance, Buck couldn't tell whether his friend was alive or dead.

The young Kiowa sat up slowly, grimacing as his injured ribs screamed in protest. After the cowhand and his buddies had taken turns whipping Kid until he passed out, they had turned their anger on Buck, kicking and punching him while calling him every filthy name they could think of. At first the boy had taken their blows numbly, unable to tear his eyes away from the motionless body of his friend, but eventually he fought back, receiving a blow to his head for his pains, which sent him into unconsciousness.

After glancing around to make sure the men were really gone, Buck moved over to Kid. He put a hand lightly on the side of the other boy's neck and was relieved to find a weak pulse.

Kid needed help—and fast. Buck started to head towards where they had tied up the horses the night before, but stopped as he remembered Jensen's words from last night: _"By the time morning comes, those horses'll be halfway to the ocean."_ There was only one way he could get the aid that Kid needed.

"Hang on, Kid," the young Kiowa said softly, before heading with slow, halting steps in the direction of Sweetwater.

_PX_

Instinct was both a blessing and a curse, Jimmy Hickock decided. Thanks to the infamous dime novel writer, J.D. Marcus, and a few more close run-insthan he would have cared for with wanna-be heroes itching for the chance to make a name for themselves by killing "Wild Bill" Hickock, Jimmy had developed a finely tuned instinct wherever danger to himself or his friends was concerned. In this case, it was Buck and Kid's safety that was bothering him.

Carrying army dispatches was a dangerous job, Jimmy knew from experience, and even though Kid had said that he and Buck would be gone three or four days at the most, Jimmy hadn't been able to shake off the niggling sensation of unease he had felt since their departure.

Giving up on sleep, Jimmy kicked off his quilt and slid out of the bunk he shared with Cody, careful not to wake the other boy. After dressing quietly, he left the bunkhouse and stepped onto the porch, breathing in the early morning air.

As Jimmy stood there, the sound of thundering hooves broke the stillness as two ponies galloped into the station yard and screeched to a halt, trembling. One of them was Kid's Katy, the other belonged to Buck.

Alarm spread through Jimmy like wildfire. "Teaspoon!" he hollered.

The stationmaster appeared almost instantly, his weatherbeaten face creased with concern. "What is it, son?"

"We've got trouble," Jimmy snapped, pointing to the sweat-lathered ponies.

Rachel and the other riders had arrived, just long enough to hear the last of Jimmy's sentence and see the ponies. "Hey, those're Kid and Buck's horses," Cody said, frowning in puzzlement. "What are they doin' here?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said, "but I aim to find out." He headed for the barn and in a couple of minutes came out with his horse. The other riders, after hastily yanking on their clothes, retrieved their mounts. Several minutes later, seven riders, including Teaspoon, galloped out of the station yard, leaving an anxious Rachel behind.

_PX_

It seemed like he had been walking for days. Buck stopped short, tilting his head back to look at the rising sun while cradling his ribs with his right arm. Was it really only yesterday that he and Kid had walked into that saloon in Blue Creek, looking forward to a hot meal and the ride home? How quickly things had changed since then.

Just then, the ground underneath his feet vibrated with the pounding rhythm of horses' hooves. Buck froze, apprehension building inside him. If the people heading his way were friendly, maybe he could get help for Kid. But if they weren't...He hesitated, torn.

Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes at first when he caught sight of the figure ahead. Was that _Buck_? No hat, no coat, no gun...and by the looks of it, someone had given him a harsh beating. The young gunslinger's jaw clenched.

"Tell me that ain't who I think it is." Cody's drawl, for once, was unaccompanied by the grin that usually graced his wide mouth, and his normally bright blue eyes were grim.

"Buck!" Jimmy shouted, yanking his horse to an abrupt halt as he came within feet of the other rider. He leapt down, firing questions like bullets. "What happened? Where's Kid?"

Buck opened his mouth to answer, but no words came. His knees buckled and he nearly fell, only to have Jimmy and Ike, who had also dismounted, grab him before he hit the ground.

The other riders pulled their mounts to a halt and climbed down. Teaspoon made his way past them and knelt next to Buck, genuine care etched on his leathered features. "What happened, son? Who did this to ya?"

"Couple of cowhands..." Buck whispered, fighting to stay conscious. "They got Kid...whipped him bad..."

"Where is he?" Lou demanded, fear shining in her large brown eyes. "Where's Kid?"

"Camp... 'bout six miles from here," Buck managed, before he stopped fighting completely and let the blackness take him.

_Review, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ I know this chapter was shorter than the other two I did, but I hope you still enjoyed it and that you would review! This one is for the two new reviewers on the story:_

_Sunnybrook: Your comments made me blush! :D I really appreciate them._

_CindyPio: You know why. Thank you!_

_Oh, just in case anybody noticed, in the previous chapter I mentioned that seven riders left the station, when in reality it was only six. I apologize for that blunder and hope you overlook it ;)_

_**Chapter Three**_

The sound of a horse's hooves thudding into the yard roused Rachel from her anxious thoughts. Wrapping her shawl around her, she hurried outside, expecting to see Teaspoon and the riders bringing Kid and Buck home.

It was only Ike. Rachel's flash of disappointment suddenly disappeared, replaced by worry when she saw who he had with him.

"Buck?" The young Kiowa didn't move at the sound of her voice, and Rachel realised he must be unconscious. Worry changed to fear as she left the porch and helped Ike get Buck off the horse and into the bunkhouse.

When they laid him down on his bunk, Rachel caught sight of his bruised and battered face, and she gasped. "Oh my Lord!" Her hand flew to her mouth, tears starting in her blue eyes.

Common sense won over shock, though, and Rachel turned to Ike, who was standing quietly nearby, his gentle, expressive face saying all the words his tongue could not. "Ike, could you go get me some bandages and water from the house? You know where they're kept."

Ike nodded and left, returning minutes later with the items Rachel required. He crouched down next to his friend as Rachel unbuttoned Buck's vest and shirt, revealing the damage the bullies had caused.

The area around Buck's stomach was black and blue with bruises. Some of the marks appeared to have been made by a heavy boot, and Rachel's mouth tightened as she surveyed the damage. Forcing her anger back, she spoke to Ike. "What happened?"

Ike's fingers flew as he replied in the Indian sign language Buck had taught him. *They were attacked. By cowhands, I think Buck said. He wasn't making a whole lot of sense.*

"Where are the others?" Rachel asked. She dipped a cloth in water and then gently rested it on the bruises on Buck's face.

*They went to get Kid. Buck told them where to find him before he passed out.* Ike didn't mention what Buck had said about Kid being whipped; Rachel had her hands full as it was. As he watched Rachel tending to his injured friend, Ike breathed a silent prayer that Kid would be alive when he was found, and that he and Buck would both survive this.

_PX_

Jimmy saw the buzzards first, their menacing black forms circling high in the sky above the tree where Kid was tied. At the sight of the riders, they squawked in frustrated anger and flew off, leaving the sky clear.

A jolt of anger shot through Jimmy as he caught sight of his unconscious friend's bloody back, and the red haze of rage that he thought he had left behind him a long time ago started to surface, making it difficult to think clearly.

"God, have mercy," Noah murmured. He had seen plenty of whippings, but this one was worse. It would be a miracle if Kid were still alive.

Cody's fists clenched. Even though he and Kid argued sometimes and didn't always see eye to eye, they were still friends, and the thought of someone doing this to the soft-spoken Southerner made his blood boil.

Lou gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. She leapt off her horse and ran forward, Jimmy following. Together they cut Kid down and laid him carefully on his stomach on the ground, while the other riders joined them.

"Kid?" Lou called, touching his face gently. "Kid!" She looked up at the others, her voice nearly shrill with panic. "He won't wake up!"

"Well, he's alive." There was no mistaking the relief in Teaspoon's tone as he put his hand on the side of Kid's neck. He was just as shocked at Kid's condition as the other riders, but time was of the essence if they were to help him. "Jimmy, Cody, Noah, you help put Kid on my horse. I'll keep an eye on him. We've got to get him back home fast of there's to be any chance of saving him."

_PX_

Long Tom Murphy had been a cowhand for most of his life, up until yesterday. The owner of the ranch he had been working on hadn't taken kindly to Long Tom's "friendly" advances towards his daughter and had fired him. In a foul mood, Long Tom had headed into Blue Creek to drink away the last of his wages, when he'd met up with two of his old cronies, Sven Jensen and Mack Magowan. The three of them had played cards and reminisced happily about old times—and then that Indian kid and his friend had come in.

Long Tom's mouth curled into a sneer as he remembered how the boy had spoken to him – smart-mouthed and defiant. He didn't like defiance, especially in Indians. It made them dangerous and unpredictable.

Still, thanks to last night's work, both the savage and his friend should be feeding the buzzards about now. A smile spread across Long Tom's face at the pleasing thought.

He had split up with Jensen and Magowan shortly after leaving the boys' camp. The two of them had headed off to Fort Laramie to find work, leaving Long Tom all on his own—with the rifles and knife he had stolen from the camp. The smile grew on Long Tom's face as he looked at them, strapped securely to his saddle, and he laughed. Maybe his luck was changing after all.

_A/N: Hope you like the 'villain' POV. Don't worry, our baddies will get their comeuppance—eventually! (laughs evilly) Review, please!_

_P.S. Tell me if I'm updating too fast for you, or if this chapter sucks. I love constructive criticism, so don't be shy with your opinions._

_P.P.S. Asterixes indicate when Ike is 'speaking'._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ I was away for a couple of days, but I'm back now! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing about Young Riders (worse luck!); this story is just for fun._

_This is for the new reviewers:_

_Gina77_

_Earthdragon (guest)_

_SeGate_

_Have fun :D_

_**Chapter Four**_

Although seeing Buck had prepared her somewhat for the state Kid might be in, Rachel still couldn't stifle the small cry that escaped her lips when she caught sight of the young rider laid across the back of Teaspoon's horse.

"We sent Jimmy for Doc Wesley," Cody called, pulling Rachel's attention away, albeit momentarily, from Kid. She nodded, forcing herself to remain calm. "Take Kid to the bunkhouse. We can use the spare bed." There would be time for tears later.

Jimmy returned with the doctor a while later. Doc Wesley was a grey-headed man in his fifties who loved his work and made no distinctions about class, religion, or colour among his patients. He examined both Kid and Buck carefully and gave Rachel a tin of salve for Kid's back, before speaking to her in a low voice.

"Your boys are darn lucky. Buck's got two broken ribs and a concussion, but he should be find with a week or two of rest. Kid, however..."

Buck stirred briefly, opening his eyes. He could see blurry shapes, but as they materialised, he recognised Rachel and Doc Wesley. The boy stayed conscious just long enough to hear the doctor's words... "The exposure hasn't been any good for him. He's got a fever. Unless you can keep it from developing into pneumonia, I'm afraid Kid won't make it."

_Kid...I'm sorry...should've stopped them..._ Buck pleaded silently as he drifted off into unconsciousness again.

_PX_

"What's takin' them so long?" Jimmy muttered in frustration, pacing the porch with quick, impatient strides. As soon as the doctor had arrived, Rachel had banished him, Teaspoon, and the other riders outside, where they had been waiting for the past ten minutes.

"Doctorin' takes time, Jimmy. They'll take as long as they have to," Teaspoon said, his calm voice masking the concern he was feeling inside.

"Seems like they've been in there for hours," Lou commented. She had stopped crying and was now biting her nails, leaving the skin around them raw and bleeding.

Cody opened his mouth to say something, but he was halted by the sound of the door opening. Rachel stepped out, her eyes red.

"Where's the doc?" Noah asked.

"He left through the side door."

"Why? There something he don't want us to know?" Jimmy demanded. Though his voice was belligerent, the others knew him well enough by now to hear the worry that was concealed underneath his tone.

Rachel bit her lip. "Buck's going to be fine..." She hesitated, not wanting to continue.

"And? What about Kid?" Cody queried.

Rachel looked around at all the apprehensive faces and spoke. "Kid's got a fever. From exposure, the doctor said. He also said that if Kid survives the night without getting pneumonia, he should make a full recovery. But, if not..." Her voice trailed off and she lowered her head.

Jimmy swore and slammed his hand into the porch post. Ike looked away and Cody and Noah both shifted from foot to foot, distress evident on their faces. Lou, however, stood stock still, her brown eyes wide and glazed over as if in shock.

"Lou?" Rachel moved forward and put her hand lightly on the girl's shoulder.

The touch seemed to jar Lou back to reality. She pulled away from Rachel and ran down the porch steaps, heading in the direction of the barn. Jimmy followed her.

The others stood aimlessly, each lost in their own thoughts, until Teaspoon broke the heavy silence. "You boys best get about your business. Ain't no point standin' 'round here when there's work to be done." Before they could answer, he turned and walked away.

"What's the matter with him?" Cody demanded. "Didn't he hear what the doctor said? Kid could die and he's actin' like he don't even care!"

"Leave him be, Cody," Rachel said softly. "He's grievin' too."

_PX_

Jimmy stepped into the cool darkness of the barn, a relief from the growing heat of the day. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw Lou saddling up her horse.

"Goin' somewhere, Lou?"

Lou's head jerked up, before she turned back to her task. "Leave me be, Jimmy, I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

Lou stopped short and spun around, eyes blazing. "You don't know nothin' about how I feel, Jimmy Hickock, so stop pretendin' like you do and let me be!"

There was silence for a minute and then Jimmy spoke. "No, I reckon I don't," he said, his voice soft. "I'll leave you alone." He started to walk away, but Lou's voice, small and quiet, stopped him.

"I can't lose him, Jimmy." The girl's voice trembled and she swallowed hard, fighting to keep her composure. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I...I can't lose him, Jimmy...I can't..." She broke down completely then, sobs shaking her petite frame.

Jimmy hesitated a bit and then moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently while she sobbed into his shirt, finally giving free rein to the fear that ran through her.

_PX_

After putting a couple of his deputies on duty, Teaspoon came back to the station, not feeling much inclined to marshalling that day. Cody and Noah were both out on runs and Rachel was hanging clothes, so Teaspoon headed for the bunkhouse.

Both of the boys were asleep – or unconscious, Teaspoon couldn't be sure. Kid's back had been bandaged and he was lying on his stomach, a light sheen of sweat on his face. Every so often he murmured, twitching restlessly, before settling again.

Buck lay still, the bruises and cuts on his face standing out sharply against his paler-than-usual skin. Lying there, he looked almost vulnerable, and Teaspoon felt his chest twist sharply as he watched the riders. These were _his _boys, and the thought of losing one of them made his heart ache.

Buck moved suddenly, startling Teaspoon from his thoughts. The boy's eyes snapped open and he looked around, a panicked expression on his face. Teaspoon reached out, touching him lightly on the arm. "Rest easy, Buck. You're back at the station."

"Teaspoon?" Recognition flashed on the young Kiowa's face and he relaxed fractionally, lying down again. "Where's Kid?"

"He's sleepin' right across from ya, son. You saved his life, walkin' for help." The fear on Buck's face made Teaspoon's gut lurch.

"It's all my fault, Teaspoon."

"What is?" the stationmaster asked, puzzled.

Buck's head throbbed and his chest hurt but he forced the words out. "What Doc Wesley said...about Kid getting a fever...I shoulda stopped them, Teaspoon...I wanted to..." His expressive dark eyes were full of pain and guilt.

"Now you listen ta me, son," Teaspoon said firmly. "What happened to Kid is not your fault. Blame lies with those who'd take a whip to an innocent boy; you got nothin' to reproach yourself for."

"No...you don't understand...my fault..." Buck's voice trailed off and his eyes closed, leaving Teaspoon more worried than ever. What on earth could have happened out there to make Buck so upset?

_PX_

The day wore on, seeming interminably long for all the inhabitants of the stations. Rachel and Lou took turns watching Kid, sponging his forehead and keeping an eye on his temperature, while the boys went about their chores with heavy hearts, wishing that there was something they could do.

The sun had just started to rise over the mountains as the next day dawned. Rachel had fallen asleep in her armchair and the boys and Teaspoon had finally drifted off into a fitful doze.

It was Lou's shrill cry that woke them all. "Rachel, come quick!"

_**A/N: **__So, whaddya think? Review, please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Hey, guys! Thanks again for your reviews; they are much appreciated! I'm glad you've stuck with me and the Young Riders. I just want to tell you that this story is winding down to a close, and should be finished by either this week or early next week D.V. Don't worry, everything will play out, so enjoy this chapter and please review! They keep me inspired :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of the Young Riders (wipes away a tear). If I did, Ike and Noah would have lived, Rosemary Burke wouldn't even have existed, and the show would have gone on for another two seasons at least :)_

_**Chapter Five**_

"_Rachel, come quick!"_

At the sound of Lou's voice, shrill with emotion, the riders shot to their feet as one and raced toward the bunkhouse, not bothering to dress. Teaspoon and Rachel followed, each trying to conceal their dread at what they might find.

Lou was standing on the bunkhouse porch. As the riders came up, they could see that she had tears running down her cheeks, but when she spoke, her voice was full of joy. "Kid's fever broke. He's gonna be alright."

The station resounded with whoops and yells that could have been heard all the way to St. Joe as the riders celebrated. Rachel smiled, her own tears springing to her eyes. At last, things were changing for the better.

_PX_

Even though Kid was strong, it was a while before he was well enough to join the others for dinner, but when he did, it was a momentous occasion. Rachel cooked his favourite stew and made apple pie for dessert, both of which were eaten with great gusto by the riders. Lou sat next to Kid, eyes shining, seeming not to want to let him out of her sight.

The only quiet one at the table was Buck. He barely touched his food, and afterwards while the others talked, he slipped outside quietly.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Noah looked around, puzzled. "Hey, where'd Buck go?"

*Outside,* Ike signed, his words being translated by Lou.

Rachel sighed. "He's so quiet these days. He hasn't been eatin' much either." She looked sadly at Buck's untouched plate.

"Maybe that's 'cause somethin's eatin' him," Jimmy remarked thoughtfully. Even though he was nearly recovered, the events of the night when he and Kid were attacked hadn't seemed to leave Buck. They followed him everywhere, like a ghost.

"I'll go talk to him." Kid started to get up from his seat, only to be halted by Teaspoon.

"No, I'll talk to him. Way he's actin' right now, anything from you would make it worse." When Kid opened his mouth to protest, the stationmaster continued, "I ain't sayin' you'd purposely upset him, but whatever happened out there, he's blamin' himself for it and you'd only make matters worse. I gotta talk to him."

Buck was standing out by the corral, watching the horses eat their evening meal. He seemed lost in thought, and jumped slightly when Teaspoon appeared next to him. "Teaspoon? Sorry, I didn't hear you comin'."

"When yer mind's on other things, you don't always notice what's goin' on around you," Teaspoon said. "What's botherin' you, son?"

Buck looked away. "Nothing."

"Cain't be nothing when it keeps you awake at night." The stationmaster's steely grey eyes bored into Buck, and the young Kiowa flushed slightly. He had hoped no one would notice his night rides, taken long after everyone else was sound asleep.

"When somethin's eatin' at ya, it's best to let it out," the older man prodded gently.

Buck bit his lip hesitantly, and then the whole story poured out, from his and Kid's entry into the saloon to the night attack. Teaspoon listened quietly, his face giving nothing away. By the time he was done, all the frustrated anger Buck thought he had locked away was back, along with the same guilty feeling.

"I wanted to stop them, Teaspoon," he admitted. "But they had a gun pointed at Kid's head. All I could do was watch." He kicked out miserably at the fence post. "And now they're gone and they'll never get the chance to be proven guilty."

Teaspoon put a hand on Buck's shoulder, consoling the boy. "Don't be so sure 'a that, Buck. Good Book says, 'Thy sin shall find thee out,' and it's true for everyone, no matter who they are." Little did he know how right he was, or how soon it was to be proven.

_PX_

It was Lou's first ride since Kid and Buck had been brought back to the station and she was enjoying it thoroughly. Even though spending time with Kid had been good, she missed the excitement and freedom of the rides, and so when Teaspoon needed someone to ride to St. Joe as a special courier, Lou was more than happy to oblige.

It was early afternoon by the time she reached St. Joe, and since she wasn't expected back at the station until the evening, Lou delivered the mail and headed into town to look around in the local store.

There were few patrons, so Lou examined the store to her heart's content, admiring the pretty dresses on display from a distance. If she had had more time, she would have bought one and worn it for the day, enjoying the feel of being a 'real lady', but memories of a similar escapade with dangerous consequences kept her from carrying out her inclinations.

Turning away from the dresses, Lou headed back towards the door, but was stopped short as she caught sight of a familiar item on display in the window.

"It can't be..."

_PX_

It had been a long day, Buck thought wearily as he rode into the station. Having spent most of the afternoon with Jimmy and Cody rounding up a neighbour's stray cattle, Buck was tired, sweaty, and hungry. His ribs, although nearly healed, ached dully, and he couldn't wait for the chance to get some of Rachel's hot food and then a good night's sleep.

After brushing down his horse and rewarding her with an apple, Buck washed up and headed for the house, noticing a familiar pony tied to the corral fence. Lou must be home, so why wasn't her horse brushed down and in the barn like normal? Curious, Buck stepped into the house. "Teaspoon? Is Lou al—" His voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

Lou, Teaspoon, and Rachel were standing around the table, grim expressions on their faces. On the table in front of them lay Buck's knife.

_A/N: Another nice little cliffhanger for you to sink your teeth into. I'm evil, aren't I? (dodges flying chairs) Don't worry, all will be revealed, and Long Tom will make another appearance next chapter. Review, please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Now, on with Chapter Six!_

_**Chapter Six**_

Buck stared at the knife, unable to believe his eyes. "Where'd you find it?" His voice sounded unnatural even to his own ears.

"It was in a store at St Joe," Lou said. She bit her lip. "The owner said that a man came in an' sold it to him a week ago for twenty dollars."

"What did the man look like?" Teaspoon asked, seeing the frozen look on Buck's face.

"Tall, with a beard; storeowner said he musta been a cowhand or somethin'. I asked around and found out he was planning to head for Bentonville; so he must be there now, unless he's moved on."

"You got a name for this fella?" Teaspoon queried.

"Long Tom Murphy."

Buck muttered something unintelligible under his breath and headed for the door. "I'm going after him."

"Hold on a minute, son!" Teaspoon raised his voice as he came over to the boy, hoping to make Buck see sense. "You can't go and play vigilante; it's against the law, and you'd be hung for it."

"I don't care, Teaspoon!" Buck retorted hotly. "Kid nearly died 'cause of that man; he deserves whatever happens to him!"

"Son, you do this, and there's gonna be a price on your head with every bounty hunter in the territory after you. We gotta go about this the legal way; I'll send a message to the marshal at Bentonville to bring this Long Tom in so he can stand trial for attempted murder." Teaspoon put a hand on Buck's shoulder. "Listen to me, Buck. Don't bring yourself down to his level by murdering him."

Buck stared at Teaspoon for a long moment, conflict in his eyes. At last, he nodded reluctantly, and left the house, slamming the door.

_PX_

The mood that evening at dinner was thick with tension. Though none of the riders, except for Kid and Lou, knew about the reason behind Teaspoon and Buck's argument, they could feel the tension between the pair and withdrew into themselves, making dinner a very silent meal, punctuated only by Cody smacking his lips and the scraping of forks on plates.

After dinner, Buck lay in his bunk, waiting until everyone had gone to sleep before sliding out of bed and getting dressed. Retrieving his knife, which Teaspoon had given back to him, and his gun, he put on his hat and coat and headed for the barn.

His horse nickered softly when she saw him. Rubbing a hand over her nose gently, Buck started to saddle her.

"Goin' somewhere?" Kid's even tones made Buck jump and spin around, gun in hand. Seeing only his friend, he put it away.

"What do you want, Kid?"

"You're goin' after Murphy, aren't you?"

Buck shot Kid a look and kept on with what he was doing.

"You heard what Teaspoon said; he's going to write to the marshal at Bentonville."

"And how long will that take?" Buck demanded harshly. "Murphy could be long gone by then; I won't wait for him to disappear. I'm going after him and bringing him in to stand trial at Sweetwater."

"That's crazy, Buck!"

When the Kiowa didn't reply, Kid let out a long sigh. Eventually he spoke, voice resigned. "You're gonna need some help."

Buck turned, frowning. "What about your back? You ain't ready for riding yet."

"I'll survive," Kid replied, nearly as determined as his friend. A wry grin touched his lips as he continued. "Besides, I got a stake in this too, remember?"

Buck half smiled back, but didn't reply. Several minutes later, the two riders led their ponies out of the station yard quietly before mounting them and riding in the direction of Bentonville.

_PX_

Teaspoon knew Buck was gone even before he heard Jimmy hammering on the door of the lean-to where he slept. He had read the stubbornness in the boy's eyes; he wouldn't be satisfied unless he brought Murphy in himself.

"Buck's gone," Jimmy said unnecessarily, as Teaspoon stepped out into the early morning light. "He must've snuck out last night."

Lou stood beside Jimmy, her face creased with worry. "Kid went with him, Teaspoon. He ain't ready for ridin' yet."

Teaspoon sighed, a sigh that was part exasperation, part worry. These boys put more grey hairs on his head than a rat had fleas, but they were also his riders and he was responsible for their well-being. It took only a few moments for him to make his decision.

"Lou, Jimmy, saddle up. We're ridin' to Bentonville."

_PX_

Kid and Buck rode into Bentonville in the early evening. They had never been to the town before; it was small and seemed relatively quiet.

After stabling their horses at the livery, the two boys headed towards the saloon. Kid was quiet, as normal, but the hand he kept surreptitiously putting to his back every few minutes made Buck feel somewhat guilty for letting his friend coming along. Kid was obviously in pain, although, as usual, he refused to show it.

The saloon was empty, there being no business at this time of the day. A fat man was snoring behind the bar, a mug clutched firmly in his pudgy fist, while a tired-looking barmaid with greying blonde hair wearily wiped down the tables. She smiled weakly at the boys as they came in.

"Whaddya want, boys?"

"Sarsparillas, please, ma'am," Kid said politely, smiling at her. The barmaid smiled back, obviously pleased.

"Your mama obviously taught you manners. Sit over there; I'll bring you yer drinks in a minute."

The two boys sat down, scanning the saloon. It was large and airy, with several tables scattered over the room and a set of stairs leading to rooms above.

Buck couldn't help feeling the prickles on the back of his neck as he sat there. The last time they had been in a saloon, they had met up with Long Tom Murphy, and Buck couldn't stifle the uncomfortable sensation that rose inside him as he sat.

"Here you are." The barmaid setting down their drinks on the table startled Buck from his thoughts. He nodded his thanks and took a drink of his sarsparilla. It burned the back of his throat, but relieved some of the dryness in his mouth.

"You two sure look tired," the barmaid said. "Come from far?"

"From Sweetwater," Kid replied, draining his sarsparilla. "Ma'am, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure. What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you know a man named Long Tom Murphy?"

The woman froze, her warm blue eyes suddenly glassing over. Fear was evident on her face, and when she replied, her tone was full of suspicion. "What d'you want with someone like him?"

"We've got some business with him," Buck said, speaking for the first time. The barmaid's gaze switched to him and then back to Kid.

"You're just boys," she said softly. "You don't wanna mess with him; he's bad trouble."

"Please, ma'am," Kid pleaded quietly, "we really need to know if he's here."

The barmaid stared at him for a long moment, and then nodded tiredly. "He comes in about this time after work. He's got a job with a rancher outside of town; came in just a few days ago. But he's a mean man; trouble through an' through."

As she finished her words, there was a burst of raucous laughter outside the saloon and several men came in, laughing and joking. At their head was the bearded cowhand, otherwise known as Long Tom Murphy.

_PX_

"They're here alright," Jimmy reported, heading from the livery. "Katy's stabled inside."

Lou sighed. "Where do you think they are, Teaspoon?"

"Well, my first guess would be the saloon, so let's check there," the stationmaster said. The three riders turned their horses in the direction of the saloon, each hoping inwardly that what they found would not be what they suspected.

_PX_

Kid and Buck tensed as the men came in. There were about three of them, all dressed in heavy coats and hats.

"Maura!" Murphy roared, catching sight of the barmaid. "Drinks! Now!"

Shooting a warning glance at the boys, Maura moved to obey.

Kid glanced across at Buck. It was clear that Murphy hadn't noticed them yet, but they had to make a move soon, or else it would be all over.

Buck got to his feet slowly. Walking nonchalantly over to where the men were sitting, preparing to play poker, he tapped Murphy on the shoulder. "Mind if I join in?"

Murphy glanced up—and then stopped short. The words he had been preparing to say died on his lips as he looked at Buck. His hand instinctively reached for his gun, but halted when Buck took out his pistol, pointing it at his face. "I wouldn't."

The other men reached for their guns as well, but the click of Kid's pistol stopped them in their tracks. The Virginian stood up and walked over to join Buck beside Murphy, keeping his gun trained on the other cowhands.

Murphy swore under his breath. "I shoulda shot you at the camp, Injun," he spat. "Next time you won't get away so easy."

"There's not gonna be a next time," came a familiar voice. Buck glanced up, surprised, as Teaspoon came into the saloon, followed by Jimmy and Lou. The stationmaster and marshal of Sweetwater pulled out his gun, training it on Murphy. "You're gonna come back to Sweetwater with us, to stand trial for robbery and attempted murder."

"The devil I will!" the bearded cowhand snarled. "You got no proof!"

"I've got my witnesses right here," Teaspoon said flatly, "and I know I can depend on them."

Jimmy spoke. "You want us to tie him up, Teaspoon?"

"Yep," the stationmaster said, "but only his hands." A wicked grin spread across his face. "He's gonna walk back to Sweetwater with us." He looked across at Buck, meeting the young Kiowa's eyes. A flash of understanding passed between them. No words needed to be said.

_A/N: Hope you liked this! There's going to be an epilogue, which I'll also post today. Review, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _Here is the epilogue of Retribution. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I am more than thankful for all the reviews and encouragement I have received. Rest assured I will be writing more Young Riders fics in the future, as I am crazy about the show and its characters! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it._

_Reviews are welcome!_

_**Epilogue**_

_One week later_

The riders stood around, watching in silence as Doc Wesley examined Kid's back. Eventually, the grey-haired doctor stood up, a broad smile on his face as he spoke. "Well, your adventure this past week doesn't seem to have done you much harm, despite what I feared. You can go back to riding as soon as you want."

"Hallelujah!" Cody exclaimed, earning himself a glare and an elbow in the ribs from Jimmy. Lou wrapped an arm around Kid's shoulders, smiling broadly, and Rachel and Teaspoon both laughed in relief.

Buck was smiling too, but amidst the cheering and congratulations, he left the house and headed for the barn.

Buck's horse whickered as he came up, nudging him gently with her head. Buck stroked her ears and reached into his pocket, bringing out an apple he had filched from the kitchen as a treat. He watched her eat, rubbing her nose as he thought about the week's past events.

Long Tom Murphy was now on his way to Fort Laramie's jail, having been tried for robbery and the attempted murder of a Pony Express rider. He would serve a pretty long sentence, five years to be exact. Buck couldn't say he was sorry to see the man leave, although it had been hard to resist the temptation to throw an insult as he was led from the courtroom.

Footsteps made him look up briefly. Kid stood in the barn doorway, his face silhouetted in the afternoon's fading light.

"Rachel said to tell you that supper's nearly ready."

Buck nodded quietly. There was a moment of silence, and then Kid spoke again. "I owe you one, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Buck asked, puzzled.

"You saved my life. I'd have died from that whipping if you hadn't walked for help." Kid's honest blue-grey eyes shone with gratitude. "Thanks, Buck. You're a good friend."

Buck smiled briefly. "Let's call it even." With those few words from Kid, any leftover guilt that he had felt from the incident with Murphy was slowly vanishing. The memories would probably never completely go away, but at least they would be able to heal now.

The comfortable quietness between them was broken by the sound of the triangle and Rachel's voice calling across the yard. "Come on, boys! It's ready!"

Buck smiled, a lop-sided half-smirk spreading across his face. "Let's go. Somebody's gotta get to the food before Cody eats it all."

Laughing, the two friends walked from the barn. The shadows were gone, and in their place was only left brilliant sunshine.

_Thank you all again so much! _

**THE END**

3


End file.
